


Same page

by roseslotusvioletiris



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 7x10, F/M, Fix It Fic, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseslotusvioletiris/pseuds/roseslotusvioletiris
Summary: 7x10 AU. She doesn’t say never mind.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Same page

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn’t the midseason premiere awesome?? The fact that Hailey was about to confess her feelings to Jay, wow! I have to say that “getting together / confess feelings” fics are the hardest for me to write. I prefer pre-relationship and established relationship. Anyways, I don’t own anything and I hope you all enjoy!

“What were you going to tell me?” 

She was going to brush him off. Her moment of bravery was gone when Jay’s phone rang. Brought back to reality.

She almost lost Jay. She didn’t want to lose his friendship too. 

But as he watched her, waiting for a response, it struck her that nothing was safe. Who knew what would happen tomorrow? How much time they had left? 

She thought she was scared when she first walked into his hospital room. Now, she was terrified that she wouldn’t get another chance to let Jay know how she feels about him. 

“I,” Hailey started to speak but her throat became dry. She swallowed her saliva to enable her to speak. “This doesn’t have to change anything.” She wanted to let him that at least. 

Jay tilted his head. He had no idea where she was going with this, she thought with amazement. It was equally adorable and terrifying. 

“I’m in love with you.” She threw the words out, as if she was ripping off a band aid. There it was. No going back now. 

Jay’s eyes widened at her confession. Her anxiety spiked with not knowing what was hiding behind his blue irises. 

This caused her to spill more words out. There was no going back now and rather than wait for Jay to speak, she’d do it herself. 

She was already down the rabbit hole. Fuck it. 

“It’s so cliche, isn’t it? You get shot, almost die, and I realize I’ve fallen completely in love with you.” She laughed, the reality of the situation finally catching up to her. 

Her fingers ran through her hair, a nervous habit of hers. But like always, it didn’t do shit. The bundle of nerves in her stomach remained the same size. 

“I’m terrified, but I can’t let you slip away from me again without telling you how I feel.” Memories of Garrett flash through her mind. How close Jay was going to have the same fate. Getting emotional, Hailey adverted her gaze. 

She couldn’t help but automatically take a step back when Jay reached out to lightly touch her hand. 

His touch turned into an actual hand hold as he gently pulled her towards him. She was back where she started, except a few inches closer to Jay. 

It was his turn to speak, whether he was ready to or not. 

Whether she was ready or not. 

“Hailey..” He dropped her hand in favor of reaching for her cheek. She resisted the urge to close her eyes, wanting to see his face as he talked. Remarkably, the moment felt more monumental than her love declaration. For all their touches over the years, hands on shoulders, brushing of the fingers when they passed objects to each other, this one was distinctively different. 

“I’m in love with you too.” 

A smile comes onto her face. Out of relief, joy, she didn’t know yet. All she could focus on was the man in front of her. 

Hailey gently wrapped her arm around Jay’s shoulder, mindful of his brace, resting her hand against his neck. 

“Good to know we are on the same page.” She breathed, and then closed the gap between them. 

When their lips touched Hailey swore her whole body was lit on fire. The kiss was tentative, sweet. A stark difference from what it was doing for her internally. 

As they were beginning to deepen the kiss, Hailey broke it off. The openness in his hospital room could potentially make this moment more public than they would want. With how many of the staff they knew at Chicago Med, she didn’t want to risk sharing this with anyone else at the moment. 

Although their lips separated, otherwise they remained in their same positions. Her hand around his neck, his having moved to rest on her hip.

Before, her mind was whirling with possible scenarios of revealing her feelings. How it would change their relationship, work and personal. If they could make something work despite their individual pasts. 

Being here now with Jay, a place she wanted to be for so long but only realized a short time ago, none of that seemed to matter. As long as they had each other, they could figure it out. 

It was both terrifying and exhilarating how optimistic being in love could make you. 

“I’m going to pull the car up.” She whispered, knowing they couldn’t stand there forever. Jay was still recovering and standing around like this could tire him out. “You can meet me out front.” 

Jay looked like he was about to complain, but instead gave her a nod of his head. He probably remembered they were still in a hospital, she thought with amusement. 

“Meet you there.” He echoed, bending down to press his lips to her forehead. The gesture was as soft as their earlier kiss.

Another stupid smile came onto her face. Actually, Hailey wasn’t sure she had stopped smiling since the reveal of their feelings. 

Untangling herself from him, she allowed herself to affectionately squeeze his hand before heading out the door.


End file.
